The Times Before and After
by draco-girl16
Summary: What will happen when Harry Potter turns his back on the Wizarding world? What will they do with Voldemort killing every one in sight? Will Harry change his mind and help out his Old World or will he just sit back and let it be destroyed? RR please.


What will happen when Harry Potter turns his back on the Wizarding world? What will they do with Voldemort killing every one in sight? Will Harry change his mind and help out his Old World or will he just sit back and let it be destroyed?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. However Rose Thomas does belong to me. She is not related to Dean Thomas.  
  
Chapter 1 The Time Before  
  
The days were darker know that Voldemort was back and attacking left and right. No one knew what to do. Well, only one person did and that was Albus Dumbledore. He had one idea and that was to put Harry Potter in danger. Even though he didn't want to, it came down to that, because he knew that Harry wasn't ready to face Voldemort, well at least not now. He wanted something or some one to protect him, though he had no clue who or what. The killings had stopped for a month or so, but then without warning, the killings started up again. Albus Dumbledore knew something had to be done or there wouldn't be any Muggles, Witches or Wizards left once Voldemort was done. Harry was out of school now; he was 20 and engaged to marry a beautiful girl, whom he loved very much. She was a Muggle but Dumbledore knew she loved Harry and wouldn't leave him. Dumbledore hated to think that he had to take Harry away from her. She really loved Harry for the fact he'd saved her from being killed. Harry and his soon to be wife were enjoying a peaceful lunch together. They were out side sitting on the picnic table eating, when Dumbledore showed up. "Harry I need to have a word with you." His voice sounded downhearted Harry nodded and stood up; he kissed his girl on the cheek and walked off with Dumbledore. Harry had tried to lose all things about the Wizarding world after Rose Thomas, his soon to be wife, had almost gotten killed. He had no clue that Voldemort was on a rampage and killing anything and everything that had to do with him. "What is it Professor?" Harry asked he saw the glimmer had left his old headmasters eyes when he spoke. "Harry we need your help in the Wizarding world, Voldemort is killing any one that he thinks has information about you." "And what do you want me to do about it?" Harry asked. "Besides there was no one around but me when Rose was attacked so why should I have to help?" Harry asked harshly Dumbledore stared at the ground and said. "I didn't want this to end like this but I believe that Voldemort has one of your closest friends." "Who?" "I believe he has Miss. Granger though I'm not for sure though." "Well, find out and in the mean time I'll think about it." Harry replied and walked off. Dumbledore left without another word Harry sat back down at the table. "What was that all about?" Rose asked. "Oh nothing you need to worry about." Harry replied with a smile he then leaned over and kissed her on her soft lips. "Lets get married as soon as we can." Rose looked at him very strangely "Yeah I don't want to wait any longer than I have to. I want you to be known as Mrs. Potter." Harry seen the shock on her face he knew the reason though. The only reason they hadn't already been married was because he was afraid to make a date and now he was just springing it on her as if it was going to be his last chance to ever be in so much love like he was now. Harry watched her eyes fill up with tears as she spoke. "O- okay H- Harry will get m- married if you want to." "I want to because I love you so much and I want to make you mine and let it be known." Harry felt her arms snake around him and pull him into a hug. He returned the hug he then kissed her.  
  
The months-passed Harry had learnt that Voldemort did indeed have Hermione so he decided it was time to help out even though he didn't wont to. Harry lay in his bed beside his wife thinking. "What's wrong Harry?" Rose asked with concern in her voice. Harry looked at her and said. "You know I love you with all my heart but theirs something I need to do." "Like what?" "I've got to save one of my best friends because Voldemort has her. I really don't want to go and leave you alone." "Harry your talking as if you'll never see me again." "I'm just preparing you that's all." "Harry your really starting to scare me." "I turned my back when every one needed me and every one but me has paid for it and now it's time I put an end to this or he might put an end to me." Harry got up out of bed and got dressed he then kissed Rose gently on the lips. "Harry please stay one more night with me?" Rose pleaded with her eyes filling up with tears. "I can't stay I must go to night and help my friend." Harry replied softly and before Rose could stop him, he Disapperated. Harry Apperated in Hogsmeade he walked up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry walked through the big oak doors of the castle. He walked up to the gargoyles that guarded the headmaster's office. He muttered, "Buttercups." The gargoyles stepped aside he stepped onto the moving staircase, which spiraled up and came to a stop. He knocked on the door to hear Dumbledore say. "Come in." Harry walked inside and sat down. "Aw, Harry I see you've decided to come." "It wasn't an easy choice you know I did have to leave my wife behind in tears. Your lucky I came I almost changed my mind because she asked me not to leave." Harry replied with full hatred in his voice. "I know it must be hard for you Harry but this is very important that you do this. I believe that Voldemort is tying to use Miss. Granger against us as well as Severus both have been missing for quiet some time now." "So your saying it's my job to save them both when Snape can save his own hide and Hermione's as well. So where do I need to go?" Dumbledore told Harry everything. Then Harry got up and left Hogwarts. Harry appeared in Romania where he was told go. There, he met up with Charlie who spoke. "Hey Harry. How are you?" "Fine I just had to leave my crying wife behind." Harry spoke with fury in his tone. "Well, come on lets get started shall we." Charlie replied with a smile. They walked off together and walked inside a small house. "Welcome to my home Harry." Spoke up Charlie. Harry didn't say a word, he just nodded his head. Charlie showed Harry around the house and then showed him where he would be sleeping. Harry took a shower while Charlie started on dinner. Once Harry was finished, he got dressed and went into the kitchen then sat down at the table, Charlie placed a plate in front of him and Harry fixed his plate in silence. Charlie said nothing, after a long silence Charlie spoke up. "So you're married?" "Yeah, I am but not for very long." Harry replied. "How long?" "For a month now." "Oh congratulations then so what's her name?" "Rose Michelle Thomas Potter." "Well, when were you going to tell us?" "I wasn't." "Why?" "Well, she got attacked and I was the only one around to save her. See it was Voldemort who'd attacked her but fled before I could get there. The only people around were Death Eaters and I had to fight at least ten of them alone. With no help from any one." Harry said with pure hatred he then added. "And now every one expects me to rid the world of Voldemort. I may never see Rose again and may never have children, or should I say see the one grow up because she is two months pregnant. I had to leave her in tears and hurting, wondering what's going on. And you ask why?" Charlie said nothing. When Harry finished eating he went to the room where Charlie said he would be sleeping. He took off his shirt pulled the covers back and laid down, though he didn't go straight to sleep he laid there thinking about Rose. "Why did I have to leave her there all by herself. For haven sakes she's pregnant and I might not see my child be born. That would kill her if she found out that I got killed while doing this." "Why should she have to go through this alone?" Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep. Flash back/ Dream Harry felt a warm body beside him he looked and seen Rose he smiled to himself, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. She stirred around Harry hoped he didn't wake her with him knowing that she didn't sleep well the night before. She'd waken up in tears. "What's wrong?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "I- I had a dream that you got killed it was so real." Rose replied through her tears. Harry put his arms around her to calm her down she sobbed in his chest. "It's alright I'm here with you and you'll be fine." Harry said with reassuring tone. He felt her arms tighten around him so he tightened his grip around her. "Harry, there is something I need to tell you." "What?" "Well, I don't know how you'll take it." "Well, what is it?" "Harry I'm pregnant, I'm about a month." Harry sat there for a moment in shock he couldn't believe she'd just said that. "You don't like it do you." "No, I do I'm just shocked that's all. So I'm going to be a daddy?" Rose shook her head yes Harry smiled. "Well that couldn't make me any more happier than I am now." Rose looked at him with a bright smile. "I thought you'd hate me." "Now how can I hate you when I love you with all my heart. You're my world my life I couldn't live with out you." Harry said in a calming tone. Harry woke up and sat up in bed, wondering once again, wondering if Rose was all right and wondering if the baby was fine. He got up and went to the bathroom, he walked out and gathered him some clothes then took a shower. He realized that Charlie was a very neat person, for a bachelor. Which meant Mrs. Weasley had taught him better than most would. Harry was almost afraid to mess it up, but Harry decided that he would clean up his mess after he was finished. Harry tried to brush his hair down but it still wouldn't go down the way he wanted it, because he left his gel at home. He decided to leave it alone for now because he got tired of messing with it. He went to the kitchen to find Charlie cooking breakfast. "Morning Harry." "Morning." Harry said he then sat down at the table. "Do you want some coffee?" Harry shook his head no. Charlie set the table and they began to eat. "So you ready." Charlie asked after they finished eating. "Not really but lets go." Harry said and they left. 


End file.
